


Across the Wide Seas of Time

by Himring



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien, The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Drabble, Gandalf - Freeform, Gen, Palantír(i), Past, Tengwar, Years of the Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 21:33:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7191380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Himring/pseuds/Himring
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In "The Two Towers", Gandalf says he would like to test his will on the Palantir and see whether he could make it show Feanor at work during the Years of the Trees to him.<br/>This is just a small riff on that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Across the Wide Seas of Time

Who would not wish, wrenching the Palantir from the Dark Lord's power, to look on Tirion the Fair and perceive the unimaginable hand of Feanor at work in his forge, in that legendary past when both the White Tree and the Golden were in flower and Feanor shaped both far-seeing Palantir and star-bright Silmaril? Who could not wish to see it? 

But almost I would rather see Feanor in his study, bent over the desk where he perfected the letters that make up the words: _Silmaril_ and _Palantir_ , _Tirion_ and _Feanor_. For thus he made all these imaginable to us.

**Author's Note:**

> Title and drabble allude to Gandalf's words to Pippin in the chapter "The Palantir" (The Two Towers, Lord of the Rings).
> 
> For the prompt "study" at Tolkien Weekly on LiveJournal.


End file.
